


Love Is Patient, Love Is Kind (Larry Stylinson and One Dirction Fanfiction)

by Danny_The_DinoRawr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;-;, Basic Fanfic, Crushing, Cute, Elounor, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluffy, Funny, Hot Larry Smut, I honestly have no idea what to write im sorry, In later chapters - Freeform, Larry tattoos, M/M, Meh, Payzer, Secret Larry, Smut, So on, Take me Home, Tv hosts, Up All Night, cute smut, except Larry, i'll add more later, idk what else, if you read this, im not that hardcore so probably, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of fluff, midnight memories, no very much though, one direction - Freeform, she is nice though, tbfh, thank you, um, you deaserve a fucking medal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_The_DinoRawr/pseuds/Danny_The_DinoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Riley is just your average girl. She loves music, bands, food and would do anything for her bestfriends and family. The only thing thats different about her? Is the fact that she is the youngest tv host in the uk that has her own tv show. Her bestfriend Elise who is the also the producer, and helped her land the job and her other bestfriend Raven by their side at everyshow. What happens though, when she meets her favorite band One Direction and discovers the longing glances and secret wishes to be together between two of them? And what happens when she focuses so hard on helping her friends get their crushes that she doesnt relise that there is a boy who wanted her this whole time... and she just didnt see it.</p><p> </p><p>(A.N. I suck at bios but i hope this convinces you to read it ahaha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explination.

Hello Author here!  
My names Dannielle but call me Danny bc thats what my friends do ^.^

Before you read on i want to tell you the basic set out of the story cause it switches between certain phases because i didnt want my story to have larry already together but i also wanted tattoos and shit but im to lazy (and busy) to do a like... 150 chaptered story so yeah.

read on...

The first few chapters will be during the UAN phase (so yes alot of carrot references (but only relevant xfactor and stuff like that so maybe not carrot? idek im sorry)) and how the boys and the other characters meet. Also how Larry admit liking eachother. Because yeah  
Its also gonna be Alexis and her friends trying to get larry together because its obvious but doing it without invading privacy ect or causing trouble (or atleast trying to avoid this stuff) they dont want and also how Alexis and *un named character* start to like each other and How Elise and *unnamed character* like each other and raven and *un named character* like each other but they wont get together yet

Then the next few chapters after that will be during TMH where they got all the tattoos and stuff and just basic larry things and also alexis and *U/C* get together finally and elise and *U/C* might get together idk yet maybe theyre already together idek same with Raven and *U/C* You'll just have to wait ;)

it will also include The Wanted twitter fight only its for publicity and modest! are dicks so yeah so Tw and 1D are still friends (bc i really want that to be true so it is okAY ;-; )

Then the rest of the fic will be the Midnight memories and four phases with more larry tattoos (bc they seem to love tattoos) and them slowly and gradually coming out and there will be LOTS of drama because there is always drama. I mean. Every good fan fic has drama (just not all at the.one time because that is just ridiculous) 

There will N O T however be ANY character deaths because i dont so that stuff. Nope.  
I dont wanna break hearts.

Unless you ask  
then maybe  
but still  
no

Also

Eleanor im not sure about yet. I might include her to make drama but shes gonna nice and a bestfriend okay because i dont like making people mean in stories ;-;

if you still wanna read then thank you! Its appriciated!

I was aiming for a unique story but i dont.think that happened aha.....

Proof reading is at a downlow for now.

Yeah..  
So Enjoy! 

peace!

\- Danny

*edit*   
Ive decided to start this story up again but im also gonna edit it so it doesnt advance so fast haha.


	2. Chapter 1 - "Do you come here often?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im that person who uses quotes from the chapter as the chapters name... im not even sorry....

I shuffle the cards in my hands into the right order, double checking the questions as i sit in my small purple swing-y chair, behind the black oak desk with a big matching purple couch in front of me facing to the side a bit. I smirk as I read the cards I added in myself, with obvious consent from my boss, and best friend since primary school, Elise. That's partly the reason I got this job. My best friend suggested me to her father, leader of Ranold Worldwide Studios, because she thought I had great potential, and her father agreed immediately, landing us both our current jobs. Me the host, Elise the main person, she basically does everything herself except the scripts and set design, she occasionally lets me help on the days I'm not too hyper or clumsy. Which isn't very often.

I shake my thoughts out of my head and sigh, preparing for the longish interview ahead, occasionally breathing deeply to keep my nerves in order. I had been excited all day for this interview. Why? Because I was meeting One Direction! I'm a directioner myself and had been there from the start of x-factor. I'm also Larry shipper too but since i'm also a professional I have to keep calm and keep my fangirling and otp obsessing to a minimum in order not to lose the job I've worked so hard for. I am currently the youngest t.v. interviewer in the UK with my own show being only 17. Although my interviews are always cheeky and fun and just well... me being me, really so I can do loads before I actually have a chance of being fired. My plan for today is to get some truth about Larry without them realizing it is actually Larry related, I don't want them feeling uncomfortable or awkward... I have a few subtle questions that are just as if they're your basic interview questions. I am knocked out my thoughts when i hear the all clear in my earpiece from the camera guys and producers to get ready.  
"Starting at camera one, Live in 3..2..1"

I turn to camera one while the theme tune starts and i smile wide once it finishes and begins speaking to the crowd, in the studio and at home.

"Welcome to Riley Talks with me, your host, Alexis Riley! Today we have very special guests. Katy Perry is on my late hour show tonight!" I pause as the crowd cheers and then continue. "Rita Ora also" Again, I pause letting the crowd show their excitement. "But right now. On the daytime show... We have... One Direction!" The crowd goes absolutely nuts and I laugh lightly. "I know guys! I'm over whelmed a bit myself! Three of my MANY idols here tonight! But shh 'mere" I lean forward with a smirk on my lips and half whisper. "I have big plans tonight that I'm positive most of you will absolutely love" I wink after and the crowd claps. I hear a few wolf whistles and blush when I hear someone shout.  
"I love you Alexis!"  
"oh you charmer!" I giggle "I love you all to! Anyway... Lets introduce our first guest.... One Direction! Ahh!" Everyone screams and claps and whistles and I myself cant help the squeal I let out when they walk in and wave before taking their seats. Niall closet to me, then Liam then Zayn then Louis and Harry at the end. I smirk at Larry sitting beside each other before leaning forward with my elbows on the desk and my chin in my hands.  
"Well hello there boys, come here often?" i wink jokingly and the boys start laughing quietly and I pretend to be confused. I sit back up, crossing my arms in fake anger. "Are you laughing at my pick up lines? Because i assure you. They do work... Here i have another one." I turn and give them all a fake flirtatious look as I flutter my eyelashes the best I can. Which isn't very good because I cant flirt for shit.  
"Hey are you an interior designer? Because when you walked in the room became beautiful" I wink and the boys only laugh harder. I then lets my arms flop back on the desk before carrying on with a huff "most of the time they work anyway.... Okay. Never" I admit blushing. "I waste my talent on you people" I fake yell and this just makes the boys crack up more and I'm pretty sure I can see a tear forming in Liams eye. Which makes me grin and turn to the camera smirking "We've been here five minutes and they are already in stitches. New record? I think so!" The crowd have been laughing along as well and I'm is just grinning because this is brilliant!  
"We can't help it, You're just such a charmer!" I hear the familiar Irish voice and turn my head to see Niall winking. I smirk and raise an eyebrow before turning back to the camera. My wholes thoughts are consisting of Niall freaking Horan just winked at me, He seriously just winked! but i decide to play it cool... if i can. "Been here five minutes and I've already got the Irish boy flirting with me." I wink back at Niall and then laugh when I hear a few people in the crowd yelling  
"Get in there Alexis! Work it girl!" I start laughing hysterically and only laugh harder at the next person who shouts because I'm pretty sure its a females voice and I'm also pretty sure its one of my best friends.  
"Oh no you don't. Shes mine Niall!"   
Louis laughs and turns to Niall smirking.   
"Better back up mate.. Seems shes taken."  
"Yeah by like the whole studio" Harry adds in laughing.  
Niall holds his hands up in self defense and shouts an apology to the crowd, while smirking.  
"Anyway. Interview... I should probably do my actual job" I chuckle after I calm myself down and then pick up my cards, looking at the first one and raising my eyebrow afterwards.  
"How original this first one is" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes while reluctantly getting ready to read the card. Liam looks over a me smirking. "Very picky you are love!"   
I just smirk and wink. "I only ask the best questions for my fans. Okay so. How has the release of the first album went boys. Its pretty popular so far... I myself am a very big fan"  
Niall smirks and says sarcastically. "Oh really? We couldn't tell" making the crowd laugh and agree. I'm about to answer back with a witty comeback when i suddenly hear my best friends voice again from the crowd, this time loud and clear in a cheeky tone.  
"You think shes bad now... You should see her bedroom walls. Your faces are all over them!"   
My eyes widen at the released piece of information and my cheeks tint pink in embarrassment as I repeatedly open and close my mouth trying to decide on what to say. Instead i just face palm and groan into my hands.  
"Raven... Shut up" The sounds slightly muffled but when I look to the side my friend is complying anyway with a smirk.   
"Anyways.... I myself am a fan and personal love the album-"  
"A lot. She plays it everyday"

"Shut up Raven!" I snap turning to face my best friend with wide eyes, who raises her hands up in surrender and finally shuts up. I take a deep breath and turn back to the boys only to see them smirking at me. I groan and hide my face in my hands before laughing "every interview"  
I lifts my head back up, and turn to the crowd to yell "My best friend everybody" before I cough and straighten up, carrying on like nothing happened.  
"Anyway. Your new album 'Up All Night' has become quite popular, its a massive hit and i myself am a big fan, as you've clearly just found out.. So what are your thoughts on it all? Did you expect it to be this big?" I ask with a smile.   
"That's what she said" a voice shouts, making everyone laugh, including me unfortunately.  
"Raven i swear to god" I turns to the tan skinned girl, who has a smirk on her lips and a glint of deviousness in her brown eyes, trying to contain her giggles. "Elise is gonna kill you!"  
"Who is that?" Harry asks amused. I casually shrug with a smile. "Oh shes just my boss and is also our other best friend, who is probably watching this plotting her revenge against us right now because we do this every show and as much as she loves us. We've accidentally let a few things slip about her and she'd rather that didn't happen "   
The boys all blink before nodding in satisfaction  
"Alright-y then" they all say.  
"Right. For the last time. Answer the question now before she starts again" I laugh.

Niall answers first this time, in a kind of silk voice. Which i totally didn't sigh contently at. Nope.

"Well when you start off with anything you never really expect things to go well, you kinda just... Hope for the best and i guess that's what we done" Niall finishes with a shrug and looking at the other boys, who are all nodding in agreement, Louis speaking next.  
"You never really know whats going to happen or whats to be expected... You just have to-"  
"Roll with it" Harry finishes. I smile in understanding and nod my head in agreement.  
"I get that, that's how it was when i first started the show about a year ago actually"  
"Really?" Zayn asks and I just nod and continue.  
"Yeah, first day i was really nervous and i was terrified. All the things that could go wrong went through my mind and all i could think "will they like me?" "will i be funny enough?" "what if i'm not t.v. material" you know" I take a breath as I thinks back to everything that happened that day before smiling "but as soon as it got to starting time i realized, you just have to be yourself and everything will work out fine, cause whats the point in having fans if they don't know the real you right?" I finish with a raised eyebrow and a fond smile. The boys are all smiling and agreeing while the crowd are clapping and that kinda knocks me back into reality and I cough. "Anyway. Next question?" I ask trying to move to the next topic and the boys all nod.

I look excited at the next card when I realizes its mine. I clear my throat and look at the boys with a fake flirty face. "So. Have you came across any other stars you'd like to 'get to know better'?" I wink dramatically, smirking at the dirty meaning and they laugh. Zayn shrugs his shoulders and smirks "I think that's a good one. Never heard that before"  
My smirk widens when i hear that.  
"Well in glad you think so cause i came up with it" I say casually, which makes them all laugh as if they expected it.

Liam shakes his head no and smiles "Nope. I'm perfectly fine with my girl"   
A chorus of "awwh's" comes from the other boys and Me myself.  
"Awwh cutie! I ship it!" I squeal and the boys look confused. I blush realizing what i said but i turn to the camera anyway smirking.  
"Oh right. Almost forgot... They're normal aren't they?" The crowd goes into hysterics as I turn back to the boys. Who are all smirking at me. I cough awkwardly and blush. "Ahem..What about you four? Niall?" I turn to the boy in front of me and smile innocently "What about you?" He smirks and casually shrugs.   
"You seem like good company" he winks and I blush even more before laughing and winking back.  
"I do try" I says flipping my light brown hair jokingly. I then turn to Zayn, hoping its enough to cover up my permanent blush "What about you? Anyone you have a fancy of getting to know?" Zayn takes the time to think before getting an idea "Oh maybe Cher Lloyd. Shes well nice and... Stuff" Zayn finishes smirking. I smile and nod before turning to Louis and Harry with a smirk. "What about you two?" I ask. Both boys blush but just simply shrug.  
"No one really" They both say at the same time and then laugh. I motion my hand for them to carry on but they don't so i roll my eyes and huff. "Oh my. You two are the ones i expected to chat the most and you've been almost silent... Apart from laughing.. And whispering to each other making fun of my shit flirting skill," Louis opens his mouth but I cut him off "Don't even deny it. They are mega shit" Both boys back down and just laugh.

I go to the next card and let the smirk take over my face at the next question I plan on asking.  
I have to be careful with this one.  
"Right so. Clearly I'm going to get nothing off you two so I'm going to continue. I have a new question that ive never asked before, and i don't think I've heard anyone else bother to ask either" I smile excitedly and then ask with a fake serious face.  
"Do any of you have crushes? It doesn't have to be someone famous, but someone you've met and feel an instant connection with?" I ask sincerely and look quickly at Louis and Harry beside each other while asking and then divert my eyes back to a natural stare before anyone notices. I smirk at the lack of answers and eye contact and turn to the camera "Oh this is a new one then. Must be. Because the boys have become shy and quiet!" I laugh with the crowd before turning back to the boys.  
"Well someone answer me before I'm forced to hunt the dressing room for your diaries!" I joke and the only one that speaks up is Liam. Again.  
"Just my girlfriend, Danielle" I smile widely and laugh.  
"Still cute!"   
Liam then smirks and then points to Niall "I think somebody might 'like' you though" He winks and Niall takes a minute to look jealous? before he realizes hes the one Liam is pointing at and blushes.   
I smile at the thought of Niall being jealous before i realize he would never like me like that... besides, we just met.  
"shut up Liam no-one asked you" Niall mumbles making me laugh loudly.   
"I think you'll find i did actually" I snicker.  
"He watches your show every week and is always talking about you" Louis pipes in smirking wide. I smirk widely.  
"Oh i have a number one fan!" I tease and Louis nods in fake sincerity.  
"The biggest" He says and Niall snaps his head towards Louis and hisses. "Shut up! How about i mention to a certain someone who you like hm?" I look at Louis quickly before bouncing in my chair excitedly "ooohhh I'm gonna find out who this certain someone is!" I giggle. "Even if it means waiting until after the show" I add in with a wink before I turn to Zayn and smile lightly "What about you Zayn? Who do you like?" Zayn shrugs and shakes his head "i genuinely couldn't tell you really. I guess I'm just going with it. I've not met anyone i instantly click with apart from the boys and the team so... I don't know?" he finishes unknowingly but I accept his answer because I'm asking a personal question and I'm lucky they didn't refuse to answer me.  
"That answer... Is.. Wow.. That was deep"  
"That's what she said" i hear the blonde boy snigger.

I roll my eyes laughing at the immature joke and then turn to the last two, hiding my smirk. This is where my plan comes in. I smile and note the silence between them both as they each blush without the other knowing and don't answer.  
I'm going to have to try something else.  
"Okay. Lets try a different approach" I starts off slowly, thinking of ways I could find out without embarrassing them to much. I fold my hands together on the desk and direct my question to the other four boys. "Who fancies Harry? We'll try and get somewhere with that. And don't say fans okay" I say the last bit with a short laugh and the other boys join in... Apart from Louis.

Louis is looking horrified at the tan hand that's casually pointing at him, hidden from the crowd and cameras, Which belongs to Zayn. I raise my eyebrow in surprise and smirk at Louis, who looks as if he is praying that Harry is seeing none of this.

I'm half smirking and half feeling awkward in the silence and looks everyone is sharing. I share a look with Niall and Liam to see they look like they're in the exact same position.   
I divert my eyes back forward and see Harry look at everyone confused before he looks at the tan hand and smiles slight before turning to us to speak as if everything is normal.  
"Is everyone alright or have you finally all turned crazy?" He laughs lightly and everyone joins in, Louis looking more relaxed.

That little shit! He totally likes Louis! Maybe... Its none of my business i guess- who am i kidding. I'm making the most of this.

I shake away my thoughts and look at the boys, automatically feeling horrible for putting Louis on the spot like that and deciding to apologies. I didn't expect Zayn to do that!   
"Listen. I'm sorry if i made you guys feel awkward. I honestly didn't mean it. As an apologies i'll pay for free gift bags for you" I say looking down, "I feel genuinely embarrassed." Louis looks at me smiling and nods as if to say its alright and I let out a relieved breath when everyone else voices their acceptances to.  
"Thank you! Anyway... Next question... Just a standard one, Whats Saturday night?"

"With you" I hear a cheeky reply back and i just smirk.

"Do i even have to ask who said that?"

I asked looking back up from the card and laugh when I see. everyone pointing at Niall. Who just whistles and looks away.


	3. Chapter 2 - "Where the hell is my hug?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter...  
> Idk if you'll be glad about that or... Anyway... Continue :')  
> Theres alot of spelling mistakes, im sorry .___.

The interview comes to an end and I cant help but frown. It had went well after the whole crush thing. Everyone had gotten over it fairly quickly.

I hope so anyway....

I turn to the camera frowning "I'm sorry to annouce but.. The interview is over" I exclaim sadly and everyone 'awh's  
"I was having fun iswell" Harry adds smiling sadly.  
"Me too!" the other boys exclaim. I laugh and smile greatfully.  
"Well if you'll let me... We can organize another one? Id love that!" The boys all agree with excited smiles and I clap excitedly.

"Thank you for coming in tonight boys and hopefully i'll see you soon!" I say smiling and then turn to the camera.

"Thank you for watching folks. Tune in at 7pm tonight for interviews with Katy Perry and Rita Ora. Maybe even extra one direction time! How great would that be? Ah! Goodbye!" I wave as the camera zooms out and as soon as I hear the alarm blare, signalling the camera being switched off, I slam my head in my arms on the desk and groans tiredly.

I've not had enough sleep for this!

"Um... Are you okay love?" Liam asks softly. I feel a hand rubbing my back and look up to see its Raven, whos appeared from the crowd and her, Niall and the other boys are all looking at me with concern.  
"Yeah. Just exhausted. This job really takes it out of you sometimes" I laugh queitly. "Ofcourse you guy know that by now. I love it though!" I add in.

I stand up out my chair and brush off my white and black laced knee length dress, giving Raven a quick hug. I quickly walk out from behind the desk and up to the boys.  
"Thank you for coming boys! It means so much to me!" I smiles widely and the boys all nod. I hug them all indivitually smiling. Zayn first, then Liam, then Harry, then Niall - I may or may not linger longer near him because his hug is the best and so warm but I don't think they need to know that - I save Louis for last before embracing him tightly and whispering in his ear. "I am so sorry about before. I hope you dont mind. I honestly hadnt expected any of that to happen!"

Louis lets out a small laugh, before whispering in my ear. "Its alright love. Besides it was spontanious and rebealious so i deffinitly approve of that" He pulls back smirking and winks, making me laugh out a relieved breath.  
I hear a cough from behind me and turn around to see Raven still standing there with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.   
"Where the hell is my hugs?!" She jokes and the boys all shrug before going up to her and pulling her into a group hug. She lets out a surprised squel before giggling. "Well thank you haha, i didnt think that would work" The boys all let go of her, laughing as they wave and head off, saying goodbye.  
Niall suddenly turning around. The other boys following his lead confused.

"Listen," Niall starts sounding nervous "As much as... we... have to, we dont want to leave so... Do you - um both ofcourse -want to switch numbers with me- i mean, us all, and we can keep in touch more often?"  
I stand there with my mouth open wide, gaping at the boys before me  
"Are you... Are you for real?!" Raven ask before nodding frantically   
"Yes! Ofcours- i mean yeah sure... No big deal" I add, then try playing off as calm and cool but I know for a fact I've failed because my eyes are probably the brightest shades they've ever been.  
yeah i have weird eyes. Lets just say they are gold, blue and green..

We all exchange numbers before the boys walk to their dressing room, wishing them a good day and that they'll hopefully see us tonight for another interview.  
You bet your ass' I think smirking. We squel in delite once we relise the five have went down the hall and jump excitedly.   
"We have to tell Elise about this!" We both squel while heading towards my dressing room where Elise will most likely be. She's always there after a show to tell me what went right and what went wrong. A fucking lot will be on the sencond list. I think to myself laughing.

I dont know how, or why even, I got this lucky to be meeting these boys but I hope it never ends because its all Ive ever wanted and all ive ever dreamed of.


End file.
